Into The Wild
Into The Wild was the first ever book to be published on the series.It has about 272 pages (depending on the edition). Dedication : For Billy—who left our Twoleg home to become a Warrior. : We still miss him very much. : And for Benjamin—''his brother'' : who is with him now in StarClan. : Special thanks to Kate Cary Plot Description : A group of feral cats known as ThunderClan are battling against their rival, RiverClan, by a river for control over a territory called Sunningrocks, to which both Clans have equal claim. Redtail, ThunderClan's deputy, soon realizes ThunderClan is badly outnumbered and orders the battle patrol to retreat. Tigerclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, reluctantly follows the order, angered that RiverClan should be allowed to win territory so quickly. In the ThunderClan camp, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, is trying to seek answers from StarClan, troubled by that night's defeat. At that moment, Spottedleaf, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, receives a prophecy from StarClan, echoing to Bluestar that "Fire alone can save our Clan." But Bluestar is confused, for fire is feared by all Clans, until... : A kittypet named Rusty has a dream about catching a mouse in the forest and lets his prey go due to a distracting noise. This dream drives the young cat into the forest, though his friend Smudge warns him that forest cats are dangerous. On his arrival in the forest, he is briefly attacked by Graypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Instead of fleeing, Rusty turns and fights back. Unbeknownst to the two young cats, two warriors from ThunderClan are watching - Lionheart, Graypaw's mentor, and Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader. Impressed after having seen Rusty and Graypaw fight instead of fleeing, Bluestar offers Rusty a chance to join their Clan of feral cats and train as an apprentice. : The next day, Rusty is escorted to the ThunderClan camp by Lionheart and another ThunderClan cat, Whitestorm. Most of the cats disagree with a kittypet joining their ranks, especially Longtail, who relentlessly taunts Rusty. Rusty attacks Longtail after being persuaded by Lionheart to prove his loyalty and worth to the Clan. Rusty's collar snaps off during the fight, which Bluestar takes as an omen from StarClan that Rusty belongs in their Clan. Bluestar renames him Firepaw, after his flame-colored pelt, and officially appoints him as a Clan apprentice. Suddenly, another apprentice, Ravenpaw, rushes into camp with the news that Redtail has been killed in a skirmish near Sunningrocks.Ravenpaw then passes out before he can tell anyone what really happened. Tigerclaw soon follows with Redtail's body, claiming Redtail to have been killed by Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, who Tigerclaw says he has killed in vengeance. Firepaw is unable to see the body, only spotting a red tail, true to the deputy's name, from around a bush. Lionheart is made deputy in Redtail's place. : Firepaw is not immediately assigned a mentor of his own and instead trains with Ravenpaw and Graypaw and their mentors, Tigerclaw and Lionheart, respectively. Firepaw soon learns that kittypets are traditionally thought to be weak and useless amongst Clan-born cats. He is steadily able to adjust to his new life despite being seen as an inferior. He trains hard to become a respected member of the Clan, hoping to eventually earn full warrior status. : On his first solo hunting assignment, Firepaw comes across Yellowfang, a medicine cat who has been exiled from ShadowClan. He immediately attacks, knowing rogue cats are not tolerated in enemy territory. After defeating her, he realizes that the old cat is starving, and he hunts a rabbit for her out of pity and eats some himself, breaking the warrior code. When a patrol lead by Bluestar arrives, Yellowfang tries to flee but is hindered from doing so by her wounds. The ThunderClan leader recognizes Yellowfang as ShadowClan's former medicine cat, and the Clan brings Yellowfang into camp as a prisoner. After appointing herself as Firepaw's mentor in order to speed up apprentice training, Bluestar puts Firepaw in charge of taking care of Yellowfang as punishment for eating before his Clanmates are fed. : At a Gathering, Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, reports that ShadowClan has recently driven out a cat who has murdered ShadowClan kits. He makes it clear that this rogue should be killed as soon as any cat finds her and urges the Clans to keep a close eye on their kits. He also states that since ShadowClan are the strongest and most thriving Clan, they require more territory to support themselves and that they drove WindClan out of their territory and claimed it for their own after they refused to surrender it willingly. This explains WindClan's absence from the Gathering. Crookedstar, RiverClan's leader, announces that he has allowed ShadowClan hunting rights on the edge of their territory. After the Gathering the ThunderClan cats rush back to camp, suspecting Yellowfang to be the cat Brokenstar warned them of, but Bluestar orders that Yellowfang not be harmed, arguing that since there is no proof of Yellowfang being the culprit (as Brokenstar has not named her as the rogue), and since she has not yet done anything wrong to ThunderClan, Yellowfang will remain in camp. She puts the Clan on battle-readiness as they are now the only ones standing up to Brokenstar. : Bluestar goes to the Moonstone to seek guidance from Starclan with Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Tigerclaw, leaving Lionheart in charge. Bluestar has a dream of trouble back at the camp. They meet Barley on the way back, who warns them to stay clear of the dogs on his farm, but then they are attacked by rats and Bluestar loses a life. Tigerclaw believes that Barley sent them there on purpose, though the others don't. Back at camp, ShadowClan launches an attack on ThunderClan's camp, and Lionheart is killed in the battle, allowing Tigerclaw to be appointed as the new ThunderClan deputy. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice who had witnessed the earlier events at Sunningrocks, confesses to Firepaw that it was Tigerclaw, not Oakheart, who killed Redtail, presumably in his ambition to become deputy. Tigerclaw suspects his secret has been discovered and begins to secure his status in the Clan by spreading rumors about Ravenpaw and making sure no cats, not even his Clanmates, trust the apprentice. : Soon after, Frostfur's litter of kits vanish, and Spottedleaf is found dead near the nursery. Firepaw, who had developed a close bond with the medicine cat, was devastated. When Yellowfang is discovered to be missing as well, Tigerclaw immediately blames her for the disappearance of the kits as well as the death of Spottedleaf. This rumor is immediately accepted by the other cats in the Clan, as most of them, excluding Firepaw, did not trust the former ShadowClan medicine cat. Tigerclaw proceeds to make the assertion that Ravenpaw helped Yellowfang steal the kits, as he witnessed the true death of Redtail, being killed by Tigerclaw. This, in turn, prompts Frostfur to chase him out of the nursery when he attempts to check on the other kits. Bluestar asks Firepaw to find Yellowfang instead of sending a patrol to find the kits and the former ShadowClan cat, because she knows that they share a bond and if Firepaw asks her to come back, she will. Firepaw takes Graypaw and Ravenpaw with him, sending Ravenpaw to Barley’s barn, where he hopes that he will be safe from Tigerclaw. : When Firepaw and Graypaw find her, Yellowfang tells the apprentices she left camp as soon as she discovered the kits were missing and smelled the scent of Clawface - a ShadowClan warrior - in the nursery. Yellowfang reveals that Brokenstar has been mercilessly training kits early so that ShadowClan could have more warriors and be the most feared Clan in the forest, even going so far as to kill his own Clan's kits. This lead to Yellowfang being framed for the murder of Brightflower's kits, and in turn, being exiled from the clan. She reveals that they are sent out to be warriors at just 3 moons old, and Firepaw and Graypaw realize that this is why the ShadowClan apprentices seemed so small and young at the Gathering. With the help of a ThunderClan patrol, led by Whitestorm, and a ShadowClan patrol, made up of senior warriors who were kicked out by Brokenstar, they raid ShadowClan's camp. The patrols drive out the blood-thirsty leader along with his closest followers, but not before Brokenstar reveals himself as the killer of the ShadowClan kits for whose death Yellowfang had been blamed, as well as the killer of Raggedstar, the previous ShadowClan leader and Brokenstar's father, whose death had been first attributed to an ambush by a patrol from another Clan. ThunderClan promises to leave ShadowClan in peace for one moon while they adjust and find a new leader. The ThunderClan cats, including Yellowfang, return with the kits to their camp, where Firepaw and Graypaw inform the Clan it was Clawface, not Yellowfang, who had stolen the kits and killed Spottedleaf. When Ravenpaw's absence is noted, Firepaw, for Ravenpaw's safety, tells the Clan he has been killed by a ShadowClan patrol. Bluestar asks Yellowfang to be ThunderClan's new medicine cat, and she accepts, realizing that ShadowClan is not the Clan she once knew. Most cats are still wary of Yellowfang, but begin to slowly accept her in books to come. : After the battle, Tigerclaw looks all around for Ravenpaw, and not finding him, says loudly how suspicious it was that he should go missing when Brokenstar attacks. Firepaw says boldly that Ravenpaw was not traitorous to his Clan, but found murdered beside ShadowClan territory, not giving away his true location. Tigerclaw quickly retorts that he never thought Ravenpaw was a traitor and says that he would have become a fine warrior. Soon after Firepaw and Graypaw are promoted to warriors and receive their warrior names - Fireheart and Graystripe. Bluestar honors Ravenpaw's memory, saying before the ceremony that he also would have taken part and earned his warrior name. Just before their vigil is supposed to begin, Fireheart attempts to speak to Bluestar about Tigerclaw's betrayal, but she silences him by reminding him about his vigil. He and Graystripe guard the camp until dawn.